KukixWally
by Kukigirly
Summary: Numbuh 1 has always been a fair leader, but when Kuki and Wally break the, no dating a fellow operative rule what happens? One word: Tension. So, how far will Kooks and Wally go to be together, why is Numbuh 1 being so uptight? 3&4, a little 2&5. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Here's a description of what the KND look like for the new fans. For all the others you know what they look like.

Numbuh 1 "Nigel Uno": Bald, Red T shirt, Khaki tan pants, Brown shoes, and black sunglasses  
Numbuh 2 "Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr": Brown hat, yellow goggles, Blue shirt brown pants. and black and white shoes.  
Numbuh 3 "Kuki Sanbon": Long black hair, Oversized green sweater, black stockings, and black and white shoes  
Numbuh 4 "Wallabee "Wally" Beetles": Blonde, bowled cute hair, orange hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.  
Numbuh 5 "Abigail "Abby" Lincoln": Black hair up in a braid, red hair, blue dress with a white strip along the shoulders, and white shoes.

KukixWally  
Chapter 1

"Kids Next Door! Battle stations!" yelled there leader Nigel Uno, better known as, Numbuh 1.  
The Delightful Child from Down the Lane had just bombed the inside of the tree house. Again, trying to get information to help Father take over the Moon base.  
"Numbuh 5, full power on those missals." Numbuh 1 yelled to her.  
"You got it boss! Numbuh 5 is going all out baby!" She shot the missals hard at the group of monotone children, hitting them clear out of the tree house.  
"Your turn Numbuh 3!" She yelled to her best friend.  
"OK!" She screamed in her happy go lucky voice.  
She ran over to her robot bunny H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. and started her up. She screeched at the children loudly. They shivered looking at the giant bunny that was right up in their faces. H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. attached, hitting them hard on the heads.  
"Yay! I win!" She screamed.  
"Your turn Numbuh 4!"  
"I'm way ahead of ya Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 yelled over to her running out of the tree house and going right after the delightful with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.  
Getting hit hard, The Delightful Children feel right to the ground, defeated.  
"Oooo, we'll get you Kids Next Door, if its the last thing we do."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, keep yapping. You'll never beat us." Numbuh 2 said.  
Sadly the Delightful children walked home in shame.  
"Father will be most...unsatisfied."

"Alright!" Numbuh 4 yelled when they were walking back to the tree house.  
"We beat those Delightful Child good hu?"  
"Yes, I must agree, we did a rather good job." Numbuh 1 agreed  
"Good? Did you see us? Numbuh 5 was like Pow, then H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. was all Grrrr, then I came out like bam, wham, boom, hitting them good across the yard."  
"Yeah…" Numbuh 2 said not really paying attention to Numbuh 4's ramblings.  
"Anyway, I'm hungry can we please get something to eat?"  
"Yeah, Numbuh 5 seconds that!"  
"As long as we get dessert too!" Numbuh 3 chimed in.  
"Yes, yes, we can get food now." Numbuh 1 said.  
So they walked back. Happily celebrating their victory.

**Hihi peoples! Here we go. The 1st chapter of KukixWally. Hope ya like it. I will be updating pretty fast since most of the story is already written. Not that good at beginnings but I thought it was pretty good. Ok please R&R, no flames.**

**Kukigirly**


	2. Chapter 2

**almostinsan- Don't worry, edit is my middlename. I'm the type that writes everything so fast that it comes out wrong. Lol! Thanks for being my first review by the way: ) **

KukixWally  
Chapter 2

After awhile they all ate pizza and ice cream. Now everyone was relaxing. Numbuh 5 was reading a new magazine with Numbuh 3. Numbuh 2 and 4 were playing video games, and Numbuh 1 was watching T.V.  
"This just in, Thunderstorm warnings all over local areas. It looks like it might be a bad one. Be for warned." The T.V announcer said.  
"Did they say thu..thunder...st..storms." Numbuh 3 whimpered looking scared.  
"Oh please." Numbuh 4 said looking over at her.  
"Your not scared are ya?"  
"Well.…" She said nervously.  
"How can you be scared of ah little thunder. You fight villains for crud sakes."  
"I know its just that…" She said getting kinda sad.  
"It's ok Numbuh 3. We're all scared of something." Numbuh 1 said with a smile.  
"You'll be just fine."  
"Really?" She said with a little grin.  
"Oh yeah girl, sure you will." Numbuh 5 agreed.  
"Thunder won't hurt ya, besides we're in our safe tree house, and nothin will get ya in here."  
"I guess your right."  
"Of course we are, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 2 said.  
"Ok team, I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep." Numbuh 1 said with a yawn.  
Everyone agreed and walked to their rooms.  
Numbuh 3 just looked around kinda scared before walking into her room.  
"I'm not scared." She said to herself closing her eyes.  
She laid down in her bed and cuddled one of her Rainbow Monkeys tightly, trying to fall asleep.

**Ok peoples! I hope ya liked chapter 2. Short, I know. I'mgunna update the nextchapter today if I can. Ok R&R! **

Kukigirly


	3. Chapter 3

**KukixWally  
Chapter 3**

Numbuh 4 walked around the tree house quietly. Why he was up, he didn't know. Only that something was keeping him from falling asleep. The thunder was booming loudly in the distance as he paced around. Numbuh 3 suddenly hit his mind. She was so scared of the thunder. He hoped that she was able to get to sleep. He had always had a weird feeling for her. Was it love? Did he even know what love is? I mean he's only 12. Could you find your soul mate at 12? Arriving at her door, he thought that maybe he should take apeak inside, just to see if everything was ok. He turned the door knob slowly, looked inside, and tiptoed in. Numbuh 3 was turned the other way, her eyes shut, trying to get to sleep, despite the loud thunder. She turned over opening her eyes slightly, looking at black figure standing in her room.  
"A creepy shadow man!" She whispered to herself.  
She picked up her pillow slowly and walked over to the shadow or Numbuh 4.  
Numbuh 4 was about to yell out to her, but he was to late. Numbuh 3 had already hit him hard with her pillow. Luckily it was soft.  
"Take that, you evil shadow man!" She said.  
The light from outside hit Numbuh 4s face lightly.  
"Numbuh 4!" She screamed out realizing what she had just done.  
"Ooooo I'm so sorry!"  
"Uh yeah..." He said trying to get out of the daze he was in.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm ok, really."  
"Oh good!" She said hugging him tightly.  
"Umm...yeah just don't let it happen again, ok?"  
"Ok!" She said giggling.  
"So what are you doing in my room, its late, I thought you would be in bed, silly."  
"Oh...well...I..uh couldn't sleep and I know that your afraid of the thunder, so I ah thought I'd check on you." He stammered, blushing a little.  
"Aww...that's so sweet." She smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"Uh...anytime." He said smiling back.  
"Well, anyway, you should get to bed Kooks, its late."  
"Yeah if I can." She said sitting on top of her bed.  
"Kuki." He said walking over to her.  
"I won't let anything happen to ya, I promise."

"Really?" She said.  
"Of course."  
Kuki gave a little smile and gave him a hug. Only it wasn't one of those, I can't breathe ones, it was soft and sweet.  
"Now get some sleep, ok?"  
"Ok." She giggled.  
"Wally?" She said looking up at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Goodnight."  
He smiled and hugged her. She looked a little surprised. Usually she was the one to give the hugs.  
"I, uh...thought I owed ya one for the one you gave me." He said blushing a little.  
"Oh...ok!"  
"Is that all?" She said looking at him sweetly.  
Wally stared at her for a minuet thinking. He wanted to tell her so bad how he felt. He just didn't know how to, but he couldn't keep his feeling locked inside forever. She was sitting right there, looking into his eyes. He knew he had to tell her. Before time ran out. He leaned towards her and kissed sweetly on the lips.  
He looked into her eyes and said "Yeah that's all." and walked to the door.  
Kuki looked stunned, and blushed.

"Wally?" She said again.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too..."  
He smiled brightly and walked out.

**Here ya go. Chapter 3. Hope ya like it.I love 3/4 fluff! Waves her little 3/4 flag For some reason though, it split up. Like I did another paragraph or something. I dunno.Ok I'll update ASAP. R&R. **

Kukigirly


	4. Chapter 4

**KukixWally  
Chapter 4  
**  
It was the next morning, and Kuki was in Abby's room getting her hair braided. Usually, she would be talking it up with Abby, but this time she was zoned out. What happened with her and Wally just kept sticking her mind. It was pretty confusing. She wasn't sure how to face him. She was hoping Abby wouldn't notice she was acting weird.

"Ok girl, what's wrong." Abby said much to Kuki's pleasure.  
"Nothing."  
"Oh please. Your staring at my wall, there has got to be somethin on your mind."  
"Well..…"  
"Yes?" She said.  
"It's just that."  
"Yes?"  
"Well I…"  
"Girl, I have your hair in my hands, now spill!"  
"Well last night, I was in my room, and I was really scared."  
"Uh huh." Abby said.  
"And I was just laying there, and then I see this weird shadow figure in my room."  
"Uh huh...…" She said in a bit of an annoyed voice.  
"Well it turns out it was Wally."  
"You mean, Numbuh 4?"  
"Yup."  
"Ok go on."  
"Ok well we started talking, and I gave him a hug, then he was about to leave so I said goodnight then he comes over to me and gives me a hug."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok go on."  
"Well, I looked at him and asked him if that was all, then after a pause he…"  
"Yes?" Abby said getting kinda exited.  
"He, well, he kissed me."  
Abby almost dropped Kuki's hair in shock.  
"Your kidding me!"  
"Nope, then I said that I loved him too."  
"You told him you loved him!"  
"Yeah.…"  
"That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard. I knew you two would get together sooner or later. I just don't know what took you so long."  
"Abby!"  
"What! It's the truth. But, there's only one problem."  
"What's that?" Kuki asked.  
"Numbuh 1."  
"What does Numbuh 1 have to do with anything?"  
"Girl, you know him and his rules. If he finds out that you and Wally," She looked around the room and whispered the rest.  
"An item. He would freak, and Numbuh 5 doesn't want to be around to see that."  
"I never thought about that."  
"Yeah, well remember it, and tell Wally too."  
Kuki looked at her and smiled.  
"But this is just so cool!" Abby squealed along side with Kuki.  
"I want to know all the gossip you have."  
"Of course you'll the first one I tell."  
They both laughed and smiled, continuing with their long girl talks.

**Hey! Hope ya'll liked the 4th chapter. The 5th one should be up today too, so look for that if this one is up first. Ok byebyez, and thanks for the comments. Ya peoples rock. Love yas! **

Kukigirly


	5. Chapter 5

**KukixWally  
Chapter 5  
**  
Just like Kuki, Wally was also sitting in his room, confused. He needed to tell someone about what happened between him and Kuki. It was eating away at him.  
"Oh crud! Who do I tell? I need a friend. Someone that I know I can trust. Someone that will keep the secret. Someone like…"  
Hoagie past by, about to go to his room, but Wally caught him and pulled him into his room shutting the door behind him.  
"Hoagie!" He yelled happily.  
"Uh...Numbuh 4?" He said confused.  
"I have to tell you something. It's important."  
"Ok..…"

"Oh crud, where do I start?"  
"Uh, at the beginning?"  
"Ah, right, the beginning, that makes sense."  
Hoagie just looked at him very confused.  
"Ok well, it all stared last night. I was walking around the tree house and I couldn't really sleep."  
"Uh huh...…"  
"Ok, well suddenly I got this weird feeling that I should go check on Numbuh 3."  
"Yeah...…"  
"So I did, and then we got to talking, after she whacked me with her pillow." He said rubbing his face a little.  
Hoagie started laughing.  
"Aww...she hit big, bad, Numbuh 4 in the face!"  
"Hey! It's not funny."  
Hoagie still gave out a giggle.  
"Ok, go on."  
"I don't have to tell you this secret ya know."  
"No, no, no I want to know."  
"Good, then I'll go on. Anyway, so we got to talking and well at the end I sorta.…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well I might have…"

"Yeah...…"  
"Uh, kissed her?"  
"Oh my gosh, really!" He almost screamed.  
Wally quickly put his hand over Hoagies mouth.  
"Yes, ok. Just don't tell Australia."  
"Oh sorry man! I just can't believe it. Then again, I always knew you two would get together sometime."  
"You make it sound like it was taking to long or somethin."  
"Well yeah!" Hoagie exclaimed.  
"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks."  
"Well anyway, what are you going to do. You know Numbuh 1 will flip if he finds out."  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Him and his cruddy rules."  
Numbuh 2 just sighed.  
"Well, it looks like I got myself a secret girlfriend."  
Both of them smiled.  
"But you can't tell anyone. Ya hear?" Numbuh 4 said to him.  
"Oh yeah. Cross my heart." He promised.

"Well lets go check on the others." Numbuh 4 said.  
"Alright. I'm really hungry anyways."  
Numbuh 4 laughed at him a little.  
"What!" He exclaimed. Then they both walked out

**Hihi! Here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, Numbuh 1 is in the next one. Ok, I might update again later. I'm not sure. Ok see ya! Don't forget to R&R! **

Kukigirly


	6. Chapter 6

**KukixWally  
Chapter 6  
**  
Numbuh 2 and 5 were sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Both weren't paying attention to the program, but to what they were just told by their friends. Even though they promised they wouldn't tell anyone about it, the whole thing was bugging them. It was something they both wanted to happen. The excitement, the romance was so intriguing. They had to tell someone, and fast.  
"Numbuh 2?" She said quickly, hoping that the regret wouldn't catch up to her.  
"Yes, Numbuh 5?" He said nervously.  
"I…I….have to tell you something."  
"Yeah same here."  
"But, you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul." She told him.  
"Yeah same with me."  
"Ok, you go first."  
"No, you, I don't think I handle going first."  
"Fine, Numbuh 5 will go first." She thought of how she could start, but really how do you start this kind of story?  
"Well, I was talking to Kuki."  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
"And then she told me she had a secret."  
Numbuh 2 was starting to put together what she was about to tell him. Since it was the same thing that Wally had told him.  
"Then she said that Wally walked into her room last night, while the storm was going on. and then he…."  
"Kissed her?" He interrupted.  
Abby looked at him a bit confused.  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"Because, Numbuh 4 told me the same thing."  
"I guess almost everyone knows then." She said.  
"All except Numbuh 1."  
"Yeah, but he can't know. You know how strict he can be."  
"Yup, you're right. So we have to keep this to ourselves."  
"Ok, then we're agreed. We have to get our lips sealed. Numbuh 1 can never know about…" Abby started but was interrupted by none other than Numbuh 1.  
"Numbuh 1 can't know about what?" He said walking in reading some technology stuff the Moon Base sent him.  
"Uh…nothing." Numbuh 2 said looking at Numbuh 5.  
"Yeah, nothin." She said hoping he wouldn't notice her and Numbuh 2's faces.  
His eyes still on the papers. He just muttered an "Ok." after grabbing a soda and walked back to his room.  
Numbuh 2 and 5 looked nervously at each other. Their eyes telling one another that this wasn't going to turn out well.

**Ok peoples!Here's the next chapter. I didn't really like the ending to much, but o well, can't all be perfect.I know, not to much Numbuh 1, but in the nextchapter he will be one of the major parts.Alright. I'll update ASAP.See yas!**

Kukigirly


	7. Chapter 7

**KukixWally  
Chapter 7**

It had been about two weeks since Numbuh 3 and 4 had been going out, and everyone was happy for them. All except Numbuh 1, who was starting to get a little suspicious of what was going on under the roof of his tree house. He walked into the main room and noticed that Numbuh 2 and 5 were the only ones around.  
"Where are Numbuh's 3 and 4?"  
"I dunno." Numbuh 5 said, not taking her eyes off the game she was trying to beat Numbuh 2 at.  
"They sure have been distant lately, haven't they?" Numbuh 1 said hoping that maybe he would get an answer.  
"I guess." Numbuh 2 said, not paying much attention to his leader.  
Then caught up in their own little world, out came Numbuh 3 and 4 from Numbuh 3's room, not noticing Numbuh 1 was giving them a glare.  
"Ahhem…" Numbuh 1 said with his arms crossed.  
They both gasped and quickly shut up.  
"So? What have you two been up to?" He asked in a strict tone.  
"Uh…" Numbuh 3 said looking at Numbuh 4 nervously.  
"Just um…" He said looking up at Numbuh 3, trying to find the answer in her eyes.  
"We were just um…." Numbuh 3 said.  
"Having a….joke contest." Numbuh 4 said quickly.  
"A _joke contest_?" Numbuh 1 said in disbelief, letting his sun glasses fall from his eyes a little.  
"Well, if you were having a joke contest, then why didn't you guys invite me!" Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 5 whacked him in the head.  
"What! I was just wondering."  
"Shut up man, this is serious." Numbuh 5 whispered.  
"So that's all you two have been doing?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
"Yup, that's all. What else would we be doin?" Numbuh 4 said.  
Numbuh 1 just mumbled and walked away to his room. Numbuh 3 flashed him one of her 100 watt smiles while glancing at Numbuh 4 who was already looking at her.  
When everyone was sure he was gone, Kuki and Wally let out a relieved sigh.  
"That was a close one." Numbuh 4 said.  
"Yeah, but what are we going to do? Numbuh 1 is starting to get suspicious." She said worried.  
"Well Numbuh 5 says, both of you are goin have to watch ya'll backs. Who knows what Numbuh 1 will do if he finds out." Numbuh 5 told them.  
Numbuh 2 nodded in response.  
Kuki and Wally just looked up at each other.  
"Don't worry." He told them, taking Kuki's hand.  
"We'll find a way."

**Hihi! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. The next one is the bigger one. So thatone will be up today too. Oh and thanks for all the great comments and tips. It's soo sweet, and helpful.Just to tell ya there is a sequal as well to this. I haven't started yet, cause I'mfinishing the ending to this story,but I'm hoping to start this week. So keep checking for that at the end of this one.Ok see ya!**

Kukigirly


	8. Chapter 8

**KukixWally  
Chapter 8**

It had been about another week, and Numbuh 1 just couldn't take it. He walked into the main room. Numbuh 3 and 4 were, again, no where to be seen. Numbuh 2 and 5 were just sitting at the sofa playing games. He just couldn't take it.  
"Where are they?" Numbuh 1 asked pacing around the room.  
"They've been gone a few hours now!"  
I dunno." Numbuh 5 said plainly, not taking her eyes off the TV.  
"Don't worry, Numbuh 1, they couldn't have gone to far." Numbuh 2 assured him.  
Then the door swung open, and Numbuh 3 and 4 walked in. Numbuh 3 with a pretty flower in her hand that Numbuh 4 had given her. They were smiling and happy. That is, until they saw Numbuh 1 standing ahead of them with an annoyed look and his arms folded.  
"Where have you two been?" He said letting his glasses fall, his eyes gleaming at them.  
"Just hangin." Numbuh 4 said with a smile.  
"You sure have been doing a lot of "hangin" lately." He said strictly.  
"Where did you go?"  
"Oh, well, Numbuh 4 took me to the carnival, and then to the park, and then we went to the ice cream parlor!" Numbuh 3 smiled happily.  
"Oh really Numbuh 3. How cute." He said sarcastically.  
Numbuh 4 was getting a little defensive hearing his tone. Numbuh 2 and 5 could feel the tension between everyone, so they both looked over at them from the sofa.  
"It almost sounds like a date. What do you think Numbuh 3?"  
"Hey, leave her out of this." Numbuh 4 said defensively.  
"Why Wally? Did I hit a nerve?"  
"This has nothing to do with her."  
"Oh really? Well if she is your _girlfriend_, then it has everything to do with her."  
"Now Numbuh 1, let the two go. They were only spending some time together. Big deal." Numbuh 5 said. Trying her best to stop the fighting.  
"If they are dating then that is braking official Kids Next Door rules, and I will not have that."  
"So what if we are. What's it to ya?" Wally said.  
"Wally…" Kuki whispered grabbing his arm.  
"No Kooks, let me handle this." He said looking up at her  
"Yeah, _Kooks, _let's see what Numbuh 4 has to say."  
Numbuh 4 glared at him. He didn't like how Numbuh 1 was acting. Why was he being this way. Its not like he killed someone.  
"Well?"  
"Fine, I admit it. Kooks is my girlfriend. I like her, and she likes me. I did take her out on a date, and ya know what? I liked it. I like her. I like spending time with her, and I don't care if it's braking some stupid, cruddy rule. She's my girlfriend and I'm not giving her up for no one or no rule."  
Kuki smiled at him, and blushed a little.  
Numbuh 1 just kept his glare.  
"Numbuh 4, my room, now."  
Kuki gasped, scared. She knew this couldn't lead to a good thing.  
"Why?" He said glaring at him as well.  
"Cause I said now."  
"You aren't my mom."  
"But I am your leader."  
He looked at him rebelliously, and started to follow him.  
Kuki grabbed Wally's arm as fast as she could.  
"Wally, you can't go, what if he hurts you, or worse." She said with a worried face.  
He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.  
"It will be fine. I'll be fine. Ok? Don't worry about it." He reassured her.  
"But…" he kissed her hand.  
"Don't worry. I'll be back. Trust me." He said letting go of her hand and walking over to where Numbuh 1 was.  
Numbuh 5 saw the worry on her face and walked over.  
"Don't worry girl. He'll be fine, Numbuh 5 promises. Besides what's the worse that could happen."  
"Yeah Numbuh 3. It will be fine. Numbuh 4 is a great operative." Numbuh 2 assured her.  
Kuki just looked down holding back tears, and walked to her room.

**OoOoOoOo a bit of a cliff hanger.Lol! Hopeyou guys and girls enjoyed it. I'll update later. Tomarrow most likely.Don't forget to R&R, I love hearing from yous. Okbyebyez!**

Kukigirly


	9. Chapter 9

**KukixWally  
Chapter 9**

"So what do ya want from me?" Numbuh 4 asked him while sitting down on a chair while Numbuh 1 sat at his desk.  
"Numbuh 4 you and Numbuh 3 have broken official Kids Next Door rules." He said to him.  
"What's your point?"  
"You and her have broken a serious rule."  
"Seriously stupid rule if ya ask me." He muttered sarcastically.  
"The point is rule braking is followed by punishment and I'll have to find one for both of you."  
Wally gasped, thinking about what he might do to Numbuh 3.  
"Look, leave her out of this. Ok?"  
Numbuh 1 looked at him.  
"How noble of you. Sticking up for your girlfriend."  
"I love her, that's what you do." He said glaring at him.  
Numbuh 1 returned the glare.  
"Well, you shouldn't even be dating her in the first place."  
"Why not? I love her. I don't see a reason why."  
"Because operatives don't date other operatives. Its written in the Kids Next Door official hand book. "  
"You dated Lizzie." He said remembering Numbuh 1's ex girlfriend.  
Numbuh 1 and Lizzie had been going out for at least a year, but then Nigel broke up with her a couple days after Lizzie proposed to go steady officially. Nobody really heard the reason why because Nigel kept saying he didn't want to talk about it.  
"Yes, but she wasn't a fellow operative."  
"You still dated her."  
"That's not that same! I didn't work with Lizzie. You work with Numbuh 3 and that's why dating her is against the rule."  
"Dude, why are you being so uptight about this? It's not like its gonna hurt anyone."  
Numbuh 1 got a sudden shock of guilt.  
Numbuh 4 noticed this.  
"What? Did I say something?"  
"No, I was just thinking."  
"Don't try and hide it man. Tell me."  
"No I couldn't. It was a long time ago." He said trying to avoid it at all costs.  
"I'm not going to leave until you tell me. So spill."  
Numbuh 1 took a deep breath and then sighed.  
"Alright fine. I will tell you."  
Numbuh 4 grinned and sat back.  
"It all started when I lived in England with my parents. I was just about 6 and we lived in an apartment complex. I was apart of a group called the Kids On the 3rd floor. Since that's the floor we all lived on."  
Numbuh 4 gave out a little giggle.  
"What!" He said annoyed.  
"Nothing, nothing. Keep going."  
"Ok, well it was me, I was the leader, and 4 other operatives named Ted Flinn, Larry Flint, Lynn Serves, and a girl named Nicole Thomas. Nicole was the most prettiest girl I had ever seen. We had been called for a mission one day because Mother, was attacking the park, and trying to bore the TV channels again."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wally said stopping him.  
"Mother?" He said surprised.  
"Yes."  
"You mean like Father?"  
"Well yeah, that's where Mother lives in England."  
"So, there is a Mother?"  
"Yes, didn't you know that."  
"No!"  
Numbuh 1 just looked at him a little annoyed.  
"Can I please continue with my story."  
"Oh right. Keep going."  
"Anyway, we all had grabbed our weapons and head out. It had to be at least 110 degrees that day. Nicole hated the heat. We all told her to stay there and not to come along, but she was set on coming. Even before the battle started we were all hot and sweaty. When we finally got there Mother was ready to fight. She shot use over, and over with her make-up guns. Purses filled with bricks were flying at us from all angles. The rest of the team was tired, and me and Nicole were the only ones standing. Mother attacked Nicole with her super powerful coupon booklets and she flew across the park. It was up to me. She laughed evilly at me. I didn't know what to do. I was powerless, and tired, and scared out of my mind for Nicole. I gave up right then and there. She just taunted me, and ran off. I sped as fast as I could to Nicole. She was burning up. A slight breeze let her almond hair fly. She looked up at me with her powder blue eyes, and said she was sorry. I told her not to worry, and then she passed out in front of me. I was so scared. I picked her up and took her to the near by hospital. She was taken right into care and both of her parents came in. They glared at me and told me to never be near their daughter again. I was hurt. So I just walked out. Then the next day my parents told me we were moving. So I never saw Nicole again.  
Numbuh 4 looked at him in awe.  
"So you never found out if she was ok?"  
"No…" He said sadly.  
"Not that your story isn't touching man, but what does it have to do with me and Kuki."  
"She was a fellow operative Numbuh 4, and she got hurt.  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean its going to happen to me and Kuki. We aren't you. Besides I would never leave her side if she was in danger."  
Numbuh 1 looked him with anger.  
"Look Numbuh 4 its either stay away from Numbuh 3 or be…" he paused while Numbuh 4 looked him scared of what he was about to say.  
"Decommissioned."****

OoOoOo more cliffys,at least the Numbuh 1mystery has been solved.I know I said that I'd update tomarrow, but Ihad some free time on my hands, so here we go. Ok I'm offtoplay my flute! Byebyez! R&R!

Kukigirly


	10. Chapter 10

**KukixWally  
Chapter 10**

Numbuh 4 looked at him in horror. Numbuh 1 said looking down.  
"But dude, you can't do that to me!"  
"I can and I will, if it comes down to it."  
"No, y…you can't." He said horrified.  
"It's either her or us. But if you pick her then you get…decommissioned."  
He looked angrily at him cringing at the word and stomped out of the room.  
Numbuh 1 followed him.  
"It's the only way, Numbuh 4."  
Numbuh's 2 and 5 looked over at them both hearing the yelling.  
"Look Numbuh 4, I don't like this anymore than you do, but it's the rules."  
"Don't act all goody goody now Numbuh 1. It's to late for that."  
Numbuh 3 heard voices and walked out of her room. She saw everyone looking at each other, but she was too busy being happy to see Wally ok to notice the looks on everyone's faces.  
"Wally!" She screamed out.  
He turned to see where her voice was coming from but was already pulled into one of her hugs.  
"Let him breathe Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 said.  
She let him go. Looking around she then took noticed to everyone's facial expressions. Numbuh 1 staring sternly at Numbuh 4, Numbuh 4 glaring at Numbuh 1 with anger, and Numbuh 2 and 5 staring at then both with concern and nervousness.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"Numbuh 5 was just about to ask the same thing." She said.  
"Numbuh 4 has a choice to make." He said.  
"No I don't!" he replied angrily.  
"A choice?" Kuki asked confused.  
"I am not choosing." He said.  
"Then I will choose for you." Numbuh 1 replied.  
"What choice are you two talking about?" Numbuh 2 chimed in.  
Numbuh 4 shook his head. This was all to much to handle.  
"That's it! I'm going out." Numbuh 4 said.  
"Does that mean you choose her?"  
"It means I'm going out." Numbuh 4 yelled at him then slammed the door.  
"Wally!" Kuki yelled. She ran over to the window then looked at Numbuh 1 in fury.  
"What did you do to him!" She screamed at Numbuh 1.  
"Nothing that wouldn't have happened anyway." He told her.  
Numbuh 3 just looked him, and ran over to grab her rain coat.  
"Kuki, where are you goin girl?" Numbuh 5 said jumping off the sofa.  
"I'm going to get Wally." She said getting an umbrella.  
"But it's storming out there." Numbuh 2 said in concern.  
"I don't care." She said.  
"I'm leaving." Then she too ran out the door.  
Numbuh 5 and2 looked at each other, then at Numbuh 1.  
"Numbuh 5 does not have a good feeling about this baby." She said.  
Numbuh 2nodded.  
"Not one bit."

**Yayness! Chapter 10! Hope you peoples liked it. I thought it was ok. Can't wait to start on my sequal though.Way more fluffy than this one, with a love triangle. Ok I better stop before I give it all away. Ok update soon!**

**P.S.- This edit thing keeps messing me up. It's like squishing things together, so if something is squished it wasn't me thatdid it. **

Kukigirly


	11. Chapter 11

**First lets get to my reviews! I love you peoples! **

KawaiiKuki- Yeah, why does the world have to be sooooo cruel. Lol. Thankz for the comment.  
ActionGal07- Aww, you rock my pretty pink sox. Your comments always put a smile on my face.Thanks so much : )  
Mazzi4-I'm gladyou're liking it. Lol.  
KukisKool- Glad you like it..  
almostinsane- Wow, lots of comments. Thankz for all of them!  
WindScar8-Thankz for the review! It was awsome.  
Sailor Venus- Glad you like my idea for a story.

**KukixWally  
Chapter 11**

Kooks ran franticly outside. Looking everywhere and screaming Wally's name. So far no luck. She looked up, down and side to side. She was almost about to give up and go home, until she saw him walking down the street.  
"Wally!" She screamed happily.  
He quickly turned around and saw her running over to him.  
"Kuki, what are you doing here?" He asked her.  
"Being with you." She said with a smile.  
He smiled and blushed a little, then kissed her sweetly. They broke after a few seconds.  
"So, what made you run out like that?" She wondered.  
"Numbuh 1." He said frowning.  
"Why, what did he do?"  
"He told me that it was either be with you and be decommissioned or break up with you and stay with the team."  
Kuki frowned wishing that there was something she could do.  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"Well if I had to choose, then I'd choose you." He smiled.  
"Really? You'd do that for me?"  
"Oh course."  
She smiled at him and gave him a little peck on the lips.  
"So, what are we going to do? We can't just go back to the tree house tonight."  
"I guess we are staying at our houses."  
Kuki sighed.  
"Hey, I'll walk ya there." Wally said taking her hand.  
"Ok!"  
Then they started walking in the rain hand in hand.

The sun arose, waking up a sleepy Abby and Hoagie. Both slept in the main room, waiting to see if Kuki, or Wally, would show up. Both checked all the rooms, but no sign of them was anywhere. Abby walked over to the window.  
"They didn't come home last night Hoagie." She said sadly. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Yeah I know."  
She looked up at him.  
"Numbuh 5 is really gettin scared." She said looking back at the window.  
"Oh don't worry about them." Numbuh 1 said yawning.  
"They are probably just "hangin".  
Numbuh 5 couldn't take much more of this. Her best friend and her boyfriend were out somewhere, and she had no idea where they were. Plus it was pouring rain last night. What if they got hit by a a car or something? Or worse. All this was way to much. She had to stop thinking before she got really scared.  
"Look Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 thinks that you were way to hard on them. I mean it's not like they did anything horrible. They just like each other." She said getting very annoyed at her leader.  
"Rules are rules Numbuh 5. Rules are rules."  
She sighed loudly heading to her room. Knowing that arguing with him would get her no where.  
"Can you believe some people." Numbuh 1 said to Numbuh 2.  
"Well, to be honest, I agree with her." Hoagie said walking to his room as well.  
Numbuh 1 just shoke his head. What was with everyone?  
Silence crept through out the tree house. Leaving him all alone.

**OoOoOo poor Numbuh 1. Anyway, here's chapter 11, hopefully you guys and girls enjoyed it. I started my sequal. I'm almost finished chapter 2. It looks awsome so far. I can't wait to post it. I think you peoples will enjoy it a lot.One more chapter to go. How will it end? Nobody knows! (Except me, of course). I love rhyming. Sometimes I'm to giddy for my own good! **

P.S-If this thing squishes everything together again, I'm gunna burst.

Kukigirly


	12. Chapter 12

**KukixWally  
Chapter 12**

Kuki and Wally were out side around the town trying to think of someway to change Numbuh 1's mind.  
"This is hopeless Wally." Kuki said getting up.  
"We should just face it. Numbuh 1 is never going to let us be together, you will be decommissioned, and I'll be decommissioned too, and we will both grow up trying to remember our forgotten pasts.  
Wally frowned.  
"Don't think like that Kuki. There has got to be some way."  
Kuki sadly frowned at him.  
"Well if you think of it, tell me."  
They both sat there thinking for what seemed like forever until Wally thought of something.  
"Hey Kooks? Is there any place around here that will find somebody for you?"  
"What do you mean? Like a missing person?"  
"Yeah like that."  
"Well of course silly, it's the missing persons department." She said with a smile.  
"Cool, come on lets go. He said grabbing her hand.  
"But Walls, its right behind us." She pointed over to the building behind them labeled in big letters "_Missing Persons_"."  
"Oh yeah. I knew that" He said.  
"Anyway, come on, we have to go in there." He said grabbing her hand.  
"Why?"  
"I'll tell ya later. All you need to know is that it will help us."  
They both walked in and walked to the front desk where a man was standing.  
"Well, hey there little kiddies! What can I help ya'lls with?" He said in a country accent.  
"Uh, I was wonderin if you can help us find someone."  
"Well of course I can! That's my job." He replied.  
They looked at him oddly.  
"So what does this person look like kids?"  
"Well her name is Nicole Thomas. She lives in England, and is about 12 years old, brown hair and blue eyes."  
The man typed stuff on his computer.  
"Well there is a person named Nicole Thomas in England, but it doesn't give me much info on her."  
"Oh." Wally said sadly.  
Kuki frowned.  
"Well thanks for the help." Wally said while him and Kuki walked out.  
They sadly sat at the corner again frowning.  
"Now what are we going to do?" Wally said.  
"I dunno, but can you please tell me who Nicole is now?" Kuki asked.  
"Oh yeah, well she's Numbuh 1's old team member, and crush."  
"She is?" Kuki said surprised.  
"Well than why is he so obsessed with us not being together."  
"Cause they used to be apart of there own little adult fighting group and she ended up getting hurt, and he never saw her again cause he had to move right when she got hurt."  
"Oh." Kuki said sadly.  
"Well I guess that is a bust since were never going to find Nicole Thomas."  
"Yes?" Said a girl turing around.  
"Did you say my name?"  
"Hu?" Wally said confused.  
"Nicole Thomas? That is what you said right?" She asked in an English accent.  
"You're Nicole Thomas?" Wally said surprised.  
"In the flesh." She said with a smile.  
"Kooks." Wally said with joy.  
"We did it. We found Nicole!" He said happily hugging her tight.  
Nicole stared at them confused.  
"Umm…what?"  
"Nicole, do you remember Nigel Uno?" Wally asked  
"Nigel? She said in exitement.  
"You know him?"  
"Do we." Kuki said sarcastically.  
"Anyway…" Wally said looking at Kuki with a smile.  
"We have to go to the tree house. Now."  
"Tree house?" Nicole said confused again.  
"Well explain everything on the way, Come one." Kuki said grabing her hand and dragging a very confused Nicole with her.

**I forgot that there is one more chapter left. Hehe, sorry. That chapter should be up today too. Then the sequal should be on here tomarrow I think. It's going to be called "Love Hurts." Ok hope ya enjoyed it. R&R but no flames cause there mean. **

Kukigirly


	13. Chapter 13

**KukixWally  
Chapter 13**

Abby and Hoagie were still looking outside the window. Where were their friends? A few seconds past and Abby noticed someone running up to the tree house.  
"Hoags! Look I thinks it's them." Abby screamed with delight.  
"Who's that girl they have with them?"  
Before she could answer the door swung open and Kuki, Wally and Nicole came in.  
"Guys you're here!" Abby said happily.  
"No time to talk." Wally said quickly.  
"Where's Numbuh 1?"  
"In his room, why?" Hoagie wondered  
Kuki and Wally smiled at each other, Nicole just stood there, still a little confused, and nervous to see Nigel again.  
"We've just got a little surprise for him." Kuki said.  
"Ok…" Hoagie said.  
"Numbuh 1! " Abby yelled.  
Numbuh 1 came out of his room, walking to the main room. When he noticed Nicole he stopped in his tracks. Was it her?  
"N….Nicole?" He chocked.  
"Hi Nigel." She said a little shaken.  
"I can't believe it's you." He said walking over and looking at her in awe.  
Eerybody looked at them. Kuki and Wally were smiling from ear to ear, and Hoagie and Abby looked a bit confused.  
"I thought you were in England? What are you doing here?" Nigel asked her.  
"I'm here on vacation." She told him.  
"I was hoping I'd run into you though."  
"Um…not to interrupted this little reunion, but Nicole?" Wally said.  
"Oh right. Sorry." She apologized.  
"Nigel, Wally and Kuki tell me that you are against them being together, mostly because of us."  
"Oh that…" He said a little embarrassed.  
"Its just that, I lost you Nicole. I liked you so much, and then I watched you get hurt. Then I moved and I didn't know if you were ok. After that I promised myself I'd never let that happen again. No matter what."  
Nicole looked at him, with a sweet smile, and hugged him. After a little bit they let go.  
"Nigel, that happened years ago. Besides, Kuki and Wally are different from us.  
"And from seeing them together." She said looking at them with a smile.  
"I think they can handle it."  
Nigel smiled at her. He loved this girl so much.  
"So does that mean?" Wally said with a smile.  
"Yes Numbuh 4. Nigel replied.  
"You and Kuki can be together."  
Kuki gasped happily.  
Y…you mean it Numbuh 1? Kuki said surprised.  
He took a look at Nicole.  
"Yeah, I mean it."  
"Yes!" Wally yelled out and grabbed Kuki, hugging her tightly.  
"See, I knew it would all work Kooks." He said still hugging her.  
"Uh…yeah but I can't really breathe Walls." He blushed a little.  
"Oh right, sorry." He let go still blushing.  
She just smiled and hugged him, but not to tight.  
Nicole looked at them and giggled a little.  
"How could ya not support those two?" She said to Nigel.  
"Guess I was to busy being scared that what happened to us, would happen to them."  
"That's sweet Nigel." She said and hugged him too.  
Numbuh 2 looked over at Numbuh 5.  
"Uh…Abby, you do notice that we're the only ones not hugging someone, right."  
Abby laughed a bit.  
"Aw…come here ya big lug." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
The sun set on the tree house leaving everyone with smiles. For now anyway…

**THE END**

**It's over! I hope all you gals and guys enjoyed it. It was a blast to write, and I loved hearing all the comments from you. I hope the sequel will be as good as this story, but I almost bet it will be. Well, that's all for now. Love ya's. : ) **

Kukigirly


End file.
